Gossip Girl comes to Hogwarts Part 1
by Kerbear1999
Summary: What happens when Serena, Blair, Chuck, Nate, Dan and Vanessa all come to Hogwarts. NO GOSSIP GIRL.
1. Going to Hogwarts

"Came on Blair!" sounded Serena "We will miss the train and in case you have forgotten we are meeting Nate and Chuck!"

"I'm coming." Blair snapped to Serena "Hey look who it is Lovely Boy and his friend and sister who would have guess they are wizards and witches."

"Wait is that HARRY POTTER!" said Serena. Both girl look at each and said

"OH MY GOD I'M GOING TO SCHOOL WITH HARRY POTTER!"

"Came on lets go tell Nate and Chuck" said Blair "I bet they wouldn't believe us."

"Hey look is that Nate?" Serena asked

"NATE" both girls yelled. Nate turned around

"Hey guys" he said as he ran up to them "I've been looking for you everywhere. Have you seen Chuck?"

"No" said Blair "Guess who we saw"

"Who?" asked Nate

"HARRY POTTER" they cheered

"I don't believe you" Nate told them

"Told you so" Blair said happily

"Where have you been?" asked Chuck as he spotted his friends

"Here" Blair told them

"You will never guess who we saw" Serena told Chuck

"Who? Wait let me guess Harry Potter" said Chuck

"How did you know?" asked Blair

"Well since as he is the same age as us won't you have guess he was coming." Chuck told them

"Come on let's get on the train" said Blair. The four friends boarded the train.

"Over here guys" called Serena "I found somewhere free" the others followed.

As they sat down Serena heard someone outside.

"There is nowhere else we will have to shared" A voice said. The door opened behind it was none other than Dan Humphrey and his best friend Vanessa Adrams. "Not you" snapped Blair, "But since as you have nowhere else to go you can STAND!"

"BLAIR" complied Serena "you can stay" she told Dan and Vanessa. After what seem like forever the train arrived at Hogwarts.


	2. Sorting Hat

Before they knew it they were ready for their sorting. They enter the Great hall. Professor McGonagall was standing in front of Dumdlode holding a Hat? She put the Hat down on a stool and the hat began to sing

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see,_

_I'll eat myself if you find a smarted hat then me._

_You can keep you bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts sorting hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There is nothing hidden in your head,_

_The sorting hat can't see_

_So try me and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell and brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind:_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap!_

McGonagall called the names of the first year to put on the Hat

"Abbott, Hannah"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Abrams, Vanessa

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Archibald, Nathanial

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Bass, Charles

"SLYTHERIN"

"Bones, Susan"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Boot, Terry"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brocklehurst, Mandy"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Brown, Lavender"

"GRYFFINDOR

"Bulstrode, Millicent"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Finch-Fletchley, Justin"

"HUFFLEPUFF"

"Finnigan, Seamus"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Granger, Hermione"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Humphfey, Daniel

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Longbottom, Neville"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Malfoy, Draco"

"SLYTHERIN

"Parkinson, Pansy"

"SLYTHERIN"  
"Potter, Harry"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Sparks, Georgina"

"SLYTHERIN"

"Turpin Lisa"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Van Da Woodsen, Serena"

GRYFFINDOR

"Waldorf, Blair"

"RAVENCLAW"

"Weasley, Ron"

"GRYFFINDOR"

"Zabini Blaise"

"SLYTHERIN"


	3. Transfiguration

**To everyone who reads this story LEAVE A COMMENT. I don't care if it's a FLAME. ME and my co-author Rachel-Rabbii my sister will not post another charpter until we get more reviews and thank you to Maryanna Clarisse Darci for telling us that we had a spelling mistake **

"Hi I'm Serena" said Serena to Harry and Ron the next day.

"Hi I'm…." started Harry.

"Harry Potter" finished Serena "who are you" she asked Ron.

"Ron" said Ron strafing his face, "do you know who that is" Ron ask pointing to Dan.

"Yes Dan Humphrey or Lonely boy as Blair my best friend calls him he went to school with me. Why do you ask?"

"Because he looks lonely to me" said Ron.

"That's why we call him lonely boy" said Serena "oh came on we will be late for class if you two don't hurry up."

"Coming" both boys said. The moment they left great hall people started to whispers.

"There look."

"Where?"

"Next to the tall kid with red hair and the blond girl."

"Wearing the glasses?"

"Did you see his face?"

"Did you see his scar?"

There was people queuing outside classrooms stood on tiptoe to get a look at Harry, or doubled back pass them to get a better look at Harry. Serena wished they didn't because she was trying to concentrate on finding her way to classes.

When they finally and I mean finally from the transfiguration class room, Professor McGonagall was not impressed. "Why are you three so late" she asked

"We got lost" Serena told her

"I hope you don't need help finding your seats." Harry and Ron seat down. Serena was on a different side of the room then Harry and Ron. She was between Blair and a girl who had bushing brown hair, Serena though her name was Hermione but wasn't really sure. "Where have you been" Blair asked

"I was lost" Serena told her best friend. She looked over at the other girl

"Hi I'm Serena and this is Blair" she told the girl

"I'm Hermione." She said "but we have already met where in the same dome"

"Sorry" said Serena "I'm not good with names"

"One question S" Blair started "did I see right but did you came in with Harry Potter and that wired red-head?"

"The red-head is called Ron and he is really nice" Serena told her "and Harry is my new friend"

"Can you intruded me to him" asked Blair

"Why not" Serena answered.

Through the class nether Blair or Serena got anywhere with turning match in to needles, Blair did boast that her turned silver but that was nothing complier to Hermione after she and master the skill in the first second of the class

"How is that girl not in Ravenclaw" Blair asked after woods.

After class as promised Serena intruded Harry and Blair, but Serena believe they are not going to be friends after Harry was question by Blair about everything he remember on the night his parents died.

**Now press that pretty button and REVIEW**

**~Kerbear1999 and Rachel-Rabbii**


	4. The note

**A/N sorry it been ages seen i updated. Just watch Harry Potter7 part 2 if you haven't watched it yet GO BUY A TICKET IT'S BLODDY FANATIC**

**Disclamier: we do not own Harry Potter or Gossip Girl sadly :( BUT WE OWN THE PLOT :D  
**

Friday was a very important day for Serena, Ron and Harry. They had finally managed get to the main hall out getting lost so they weren't late for breakfast. "What have we got next?" asked Serena.

"Double potions class with the Slytherins," said Ron. "And Snape's head of Slytherin house. They say he always favours."

"Mmm," said Serena. "We get to see if it's true!"

"I wish McGonagall favoured us," said Harry. Even the fact that professor McGonagall is head of Gryffindor house had not stop her giving them a huge pile of homework the day before.

"At least we have Hermione" Serena told them "she earns heaps of House points from the every teacher"

"Yeah, but she is so annoying" Ron complied

"Post is here," said Serena breaking Harry out of his thoughts. "Oh look Hedwig brought you something Harry. I wonder what it is."

"It's a note from hagrid." Harry told her. "it says: 'Dear Harry, I know you get Fridays afternoons off, so would you like to come and have a cup of tea with me around three? I want to hear all about your first week. Send us your answer with Hedwig. Hagrid.

**Next chapter coming soon (were writing it now)**

**~Kerbear1999 and Rachel-Rabbii**


	5. Potions Class

**Two Chapters in one day, we are soooooo cool**

Serena, Ron and Harry walked into potions class.

"CHUCK" Serena yelled as she saw her old friend. Chuck didn't answer.

"Who is Chuck" asked Ron

"Family fiend" Serena told him

A blond Boy stood up and walked towards them followed by chuck, and two fat boys

"See you got a new friend Potter" The blond boy sneered

"Shut-up Malfoy I can say the same to you" Harry sneered back

"Chuck" Serena said again

"No this girl Bass" Malfoy asked

"No" Chuck said. Serena froze had Chuck just said he didn't know her they had been friends for so long.

Malfoy turned around and walked off his follows turned to follow. Serena grabbed Chuck arm. "Why did you say that you didn't know me" Serena demanded

"You're a Gryffindor, I'm in Slytherin it is one of the unwritten rules of this place. Gryffindors and Slytherins can't be friends" Chuck said as he stormed off

"Not a very nice person" Ron said. Serena stood one his foot "OW" cried Ron. The three went to an empty table.

BY the end of the lesion they learnt Snape really did favour Slytherin and he really hated Harry.

As Serena left the dungeons she felt someone grab her arm and pull her out of the crowed. It was Nate. "We need to talk meet us in the courtyard" Nate told her "I have to get Chuck" Serena nodded

"See you guys later" She called to Harry and Ron.

**What will happen NEXT**

**~Kerbear1999 and Rachel-Rabbii**


End file.
